Morganville Short Story
by Howl-to-the-moon
Summary: Working for Mrynin is seen as a death sentence but not for Claire Danvers, Claire craves the knowledge Mrynin holds and Mrynin craves Claire. Sorry if I've spelt Mrynin's name wrong, I didn't realise until it was too late.


"Myrnin" I called as I opened the labs door.

"Claire?"

"Yes who else?" I ask with a bit of sarcasm, to the smartest vampire in Morganville, who couldn't even recognise my voice; I work with him almost every day.

"Go away!" He barks in a monotonous voice.

"Nice to see too Myrnin!" I smile and laugh at his zany behaviour; nothing could get me down today- even Myrnin and his weirdness- I am positively happy. I walked down the steps expecting to see him hutched over a small book scribbling fiercely with a feather pen and ink (old habits' die hard), telling me to go away because he was too busy to be troubled with my young un-important human matters. It has happened before, in fact he has even told me before that it is worthless teaching me anything as I will simply grow old and die. Then comes the topic of him turning me into a creeptacular new computer. Yes, this is my boss! I know what you're thinking, he said that!, well he has done worse I think as I feel a slight throb at my neck, were silver bite marks lie to taught me forever.

I must have a death wish working for Myrnin, a surreal one. But I learn so much every day that for me it is almost worth it.

"Well what are we doing today?" I ask in a bright happy voice turning to see Myrnin on the floor on in the corner.

"Myrnin?" I cry in alarm as I run over to his side. Coming to think of it that may have not been the best idea... "What's wrong?"

"Nothing is wrong" he replied in an agitated tone, his voice almost broke as he said it. Like he'd been... crying? I panic at the thought of him crying. "Are you ill? Is it back?" I burst trembling: what if the medicines failed? And what if Myrnin forgets who I am, oh God!

"No Claire I am sane" he snaps back as though I should be able to see that by just looking at him. Not likely - he is wearing a Victorian shirt, surfer shorts and bunny/vampire slippers. "Well, what the hell's wrong? Don't you dare say 'nothing now go away Claire' 'Cause you really scared me." My eyes bore questioning into him.

"I am simply sad Little Claire" he said in a much sweeter tone; like the Myrnin I used to know and get along with. It softens me a little, but also makes me suspicious of his behaviour, and mood changes maybe I should give him some medicine just in case?

"Why are you sad?" I ask, I didn't really have to he was already composing himself to begin the tale of his sorrows.

"It's Ada" he begins only to my exploded reaction does he stop.

"What, what did you do?" I jump; "I thought she was dead."

His face crumples, "she is."

"Oh, sorry" I say realising that he just misses her, I'm shocked he can even really look at me right now, it was me who said she needed to die. "Do you want me to go?" I ask awkwardly.

"Yes Claire I want you to leave me alone when I am sad and vulnerable and possibly open to strange behaviour." I have to laugh at that I know it's horribly inappropriate and insensitive, but the thought of Myrnin not acting strangely is odd, so what would he be like when open to strange behaviour? And vulnerable! Please!

"You find this funny?" he asks as though my laughter has just shattered the world around him.

"Myrnin you not acting strange is well, you know and vulnerable? You know I didn't mean it like that." I said, "Sorry" I add out of guilt.

"It's okay Little Claire I see your point, but you must see mine: I am sad, I am vulnerable to strange behaviour such as going off the diet you make me stick to so well." His voice ended slightly poisonous towards the end. I stiffen but refused to show any intimidation. Even though I'm desperate to be back at the Glass house with Shane, Eve and Michael.

"If that is true then I was correct in saying that I should go" I say making it clear I was not going to let him win, as to Myrnin loosing is death. My death in the mood he is in. I stick my chin out in defiance.

"Yes maybe you should go like I told you to when you came" he says making the idea of my departing his idea, another way of him winning. Normally I would have said 'okay good idea Myrnin bye' and gone home, it is the safer and sensible thing to do, and this way him winning would not result in my death. But frankly he had annoyed me and I can't help wanting to irritate him slightly back. After all he had just threatened to bite me. "It's a little too bad that the reason I came was to talk to Frank not you so I'll go when I have finished talking to him." I say as I turned my back to Myrnin and call Frank.

"Yes Claire" replies his ghost I shiver; he always manages to give me the shivers.

"Umm..." I mumble aware that I have nothing to say.

"Tip kid, never turn your back on a bloodsucker" I turn around bracing myself to see Myrnin staring down at me fangs ready. Instead there's nothing. "Where is he?" I panic.

"He went through the portal" Frank says as I ran to the portal to follow him.

"No kid don't you dare follow him, you don't know where he went" Frank said triumphant that he had out smarted me. "But you do and you are connected to my phone and so are the portals so I have to do is look to see if any have been opened recently" I roll my eyes at him; "I'm not that stupid" I point out as I grab my phone.

"Neither am I" Frank barks back in all bicker glory and the loudest sound I think I have ever heard bursts out of my phone making me jump and drop the phone a few feet away from me. I had to double over with the pain coming from my ears. The sensation of sound hallows throughout my ears, head and body. I screeched in pain and curse Frank. The sound only seems to get louder and louder, I let out another screech at Frank hoping he would get the message. What the message really is I am not really sure, just a mixture of 'shut the hell up, it hurts '. Finally the static sound stops...

I wake up with a fuzzy feeling in my head. I open my eyes only to close them again in complete disorientation. Finally I bring it in me to open my eyes. They flutter open to be startled with bright light. This isn't my room! "Where am I?" I panic.

"You're fine Claire, just a little concussion from the hit your head took" replies Myrnin. I looked up as it came back to me along with the pain. "My ears" I sigh as I pulled my hands up to cover them.

"They're fine" Myrnin dismisses uncaringly.

"But why do I have concussing I didn't hit my head, it was my ears that hurt" I say still confused by everything, and dizzy very dizzy!

"You hit it when you passed out because your brain couldn't handle the sound waves"

I try to lift my head and look at the damage and am startled to see the pillow was a bloody mess; "I'm bleeding" I say stupidly.

"Correction, you were bleeding you stopped half a minute ago. BTW I want my pillow dry-cleaned" said Myrnin very blasé. I roll my eyes at that but had to stop half way at the pain, I also remember just how hard this could be for Myrnin, the blood is literally everywhere, the smell must be intoxicating.

"I think I need to get this checked out" I say warily to Myrnin's odd temperament; "are you okay? You know with all the blood and stuff" I add quickly. _Yeah, Claire because if you say it quick enough, he won't react._

"Yes Claire, thank you for asking but I can control myself, you know you're safe with me. Don't you. I may say stuff but I would never really do anything, well not again." He says like the nice normal Myrnin I see most days.

"I know, why else would I come here every day if I thought otherwise?" I ask smiling only to be answered by a very serious Myrnin. "Because you thrive on learning you would rather die trying than not at all. You're like Ada, when she wasn't ill" he says smiling fondly at me. He goes away and appears back with an ice pack which he passed to me.

"Thank you" I say as I take the ice pack; "you were going to tell me about her, Ada..." I say.

"Yes, I suppose I was. Hmm... I don't know what to tell you Claire, Ada was beautiful and I loved her, I was ill and killed her this day so many years ago. I miss her"

"Sorry, I didn't know it was today, but you have to remember you were very ill!" I say, not quite knowing what to do.

"She went to MIT" he says before walking away, turning him back on me to turn to Frank. "You" he bellows turning from the nice Myrnin to the ice king Myrnin (cold, and unpredictable); "I should pull your plugs".

"No" I cry trying to protect Shane from really loosing every little thing he has left, completely forgetting the MIT remark.

"Why?" Myrnin asks me crinkling his nose in disgust, "he really hurt you Claire!"

"He's Shanes Dad" I answer back staring him in the eyes having now regained my balance.

"Besides, I was only trying to protect the kid" says Frank, a lot weaker than earlier, I couldn't help but give him a dirty look, the ass hole.

"From what?" asks Myrnin

"You" says Frank arrogantly

"What would I have done to hurt little Claire?" Myrnin asks as though his fang marks where nowhere to be seen on my neck. I walk over to Myrnin and Frank's ghost, getting ready to stop anything one or the other may do.

"Uh let me think, umm little Claire you have such a pretty neck how come you're hair is always down covering it?" he says mockingly to Myrnin, however I decide to reply.

"Why thank you Frank, I don't know I guess it helps cover my ears for the future" I say sarcastically rolling my eyes - very Eve.

"Come on Claire lets pull the leads!" pleads Myrnin, like an excited kid at Christmas.

"No!" I cry back in horror I know all too well that I'm next in line for that machine!

"Look so what if Shane hates you for it, you could do better than that boy! Besides we'd be rid of Frank." Says Myrnin like him saying that would make me forget about Shane.

"No."

"Claire you ought to watch yourself with him" warns Frank, "My son's right to be suspicious of him; I see the way he looks at you sometimes"

I roll my eyes at him: "Please" I laugh, "I'm still not talking to you by the way, my ear still hurt you know" I say accusingly to Frank.

"She's not Ada, Myrnin" said Frank completely unaware of the date (Ada's anniversary). I almost choked at Franks remark, he should surly know better, Myrnin isn't very tolerant of Frank on a normal day, but now he had brought Ada into it.

"I turned down MIT" I say trying to distract Myrnin's attention, it works.

"What?" he explodes, "Why? You could have gone, I would have spoken to Amilie made her let you go!" he cried in a sob of frustration. "You would have come back afterwards! I would have taught you everything they'd forget to teach you, you would have done so well"

"They can't teach me anything you haven't already taught or are planning to teach me, you know that Myrnin"

"Yes but..." he says disappointedly, making me feel like I'd made the wrong decision after all. But I knew it can't work like that here. I can't just leave and expect everything to be back here for when I come back. Shanes got a life too. I couldn't expect him to wait for me. Myrnin could and could not be here for me he isn't exactly the most reliable person I know. It would be like getting everything I've ever wanted at MIT but losing everything I have and can't let go of.

"Sorry you're not rid of me just yet" I said attempting a small smile.

"No Claire I don't want rid of you, just Ada went to MIT so I thought it was somewhat a sign you should go" I smile at Myrnin's odd mood he was being very sentimental; normally he was well quite the opposite.

"Claire you should go home" says Frank; I grit my teeth I hate him telling me what to do. He only wanted me to go so that I don't change my mind about MIT.

"Why should I listen to you, you pretty much tortured me earlier?"

"Because Shanes starting to worry and is going to look for you" he says calmly back.

"How do you know that" my foreheads creasing; what if he can hear every conversation we have?

"He just rang Eve asking if you were with her, he's on his way here now"

"Okay I'm going." I say walking to the door. "Bye" I call opening the door to see Shane walking down the road detrimentally with a purpose.

"Shane" I call him smiling as I run over to him.

"Claire, you're late, I was worried!" he smiles in relief.

"I'm hungry let go get something to eat" I say taking his hand as we walk off into the sunset.


End file.
